hydekillingsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Sandman
The Sandman is a 2015 superpower/revenge film written by Lincoln Hyde-Killings and directed by ? ?. The film centers around two individuals: Martin Corr, a former soldier possessing superhuman level attributes after emerging alive following his drowning who now acts as a vigilante in New York City, and the Sandman, a former cop betrayed and murdered by his corrupt fellow officers who has returned from the dead and possesses sand-based superpowers. Plot Martin Corr, disguised as the NYC vigilante New York Elite, ambushes Caleb Drowns as he attempts to bring in a gun shipment. He subdues and apprehends Downs and his group, then leaves them for the authorities. ? The news reports the incident, stating that a theory of NYE being responsible is possible. Corr watches from his home, noting Police Commissioner Jared Lawrence's belief that Elite is nothing more than a criminal. ? The next day a masked figure, Sandman, approaches a prison. He is warned by the guards but he takes no notice and approaches. A guard shoots him but the bullets turn to sand, socking everyone. He swiftly kills the guard by swiping his face away. He walks through the gates, literally, and heads towards the entrance. The call comes through to the police and a special team is dispatched. Back at the prison Sandman quietly and ruthlessly kills and maims every prisoner he can find, including several guards, using a chain, staff and various other weapons and objects. All bullets and physical attempts to restrain/subdue Sandman fail. The police and TV crews arrive outside the prison. The police are shocked and in disbelief as they are told what the intruder has done. They do however prepare to fight. ? ? ? ? That same night, detective Paul Claudell has sex with Madeline Dillard. His house is broken into by a concealed figure (the Sandman) who turns the door and then Paul's pet dog into sand. Paul goes downstairs armed and confronts the figure. The bullets turn to sand as they strike the invaders body. The Sandman disarms Paul and severs his arms and legs before killing him by slitting his throat. Madeline comes down stairs and finds Paul's body. She is chased up the stairs by the Sandman and despite defending herself her arms are severed and she is forced to watch herself in a mirror as Sandman strangles her and snaps her neck. Police seal off and search Claudell's home. They find three collections of sand (Paul, Madeline & dog) and all money and valuables missing. ? Myles, Reese, Holt and Alonza have their usual meetup with drinks and poker at Warren's Bar, with Warren joining them. Reese calls it a night and leaves the three. Outside he is attacked and decapitated by Sandman. Sandman breaks into the bar and confronts the three officers, holding Reese's head. Warren shoots him from behind but the bullets turn into sand. The three men shoot Sandman after he kills Warren. Their bullets are useless and he swiftly maims all three. ? Sandman reveals himself too the three bound men as Anthony Dillard Sandman goes after Michael Talgaretti at his mansion. He kills many but Talgaretti manages to drive away. Sandman pursues him in his own car. Sandman fails to capture Michael but the mafioso is apprehended by police and taken. He is interviewed. Sandman enters the police station and effortlessly makes his way to Talgaretti. He wounds several in his quest but does not kill. He finds Talgaretti and cuts his head off. He leaves the station, travelling through the sewers. A meeting takes place between the leaders of the Crow Street Gang, Azradano Cartel, Irish mob and outlaw biker club the Feral Skins, with the hope of working together to bring down the dominant Talgaretti Family. Sandman disrupts the meeting and slays everyone he finds. He severs the heads of the four leaders and leaves